


Give it Some Zazz

by musicals_musicals



Series: The Prom Stuff [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alyssa is a Stripper, Emma is a Lesbian, F/F, Pole Dancing, Useless Lesbians, spoiler alert: emma passes out, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Going to a strip club really isn't Emma's idea of a fun weekend activity, but Kaylee insisted and it's not like Emma had any other plans. After all it isn't every day that Emma falls head over heels in love with a dancer who she doesn't even know.





	Give it Some Zazz

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when the kids chat has ideas

Emma stared resolutely at her feet while she walked next to Kaylee. The weather was just starting to get cold and the wind was going through the sleeves of Emma’s flannel. Kaylee was talking about her girlfriend, but Emma had mostly zoned out, too distracted by the thoughts swirling in her head.

The squat building that was their destination came into view. Cheesy colorful lights declaring the name of the strip club and advertising  _ Friday Night Pole Dancing _ . Kaylee picked up speed and Emma ran to keep up. They skipped the line at the door, Kaylee showing off some kind of badge and giving the bouncer forty dollars to cover admission, then they were inside.

As soon as she walked in the door there was a wave of sound and lights that made Emma want to walk right out the door. She froze slightly until Kaylee noticed she had fallen behind.

“Emma hurry up” Kaylee waved Emma over from the bar. “Do you want something to drink?”

Emma examined the drink list that was sitting on the sticky counter (sticky with what? Emma didn’t know). Everything on the menu was alcoholic, so Emma waved it away. She was already feeling anxious enough, a drink would only make it worse. “So why are we here again?”

“I already told you, I said I’d pick up Shelby after her shift and she told me to just come early so I could watch her routine” Kaylee explained. The bartender passed her some kind of brightly colored drink, which Kaylee took before leading Emma closer to the stage. “Also my friend works here and I promised I’d watch her set too”

There were two metal poles that went from floor to ceiling in center stage, they took a seat in front of the left one. Emma examined the table in front of them for stains before resting her arms on the table. There were bright lights set up around the stage in different colors that were hurting Emma’s eyes.

Emma watched the newest dancer walk out and couldn't help the way her jaw dropped. 

The girl had dark hair that fell to her shoulders in even ringlets, brushing against her tan skin and framing her face perfectly. She was wearing one of the more modest outfits they had seen tonight, but she still managed to be the sexiest woman Emma had ever laid eyes on. A purple lace bra was all she wore on top, with a gold chain necklace that held a pendant right above it. Emma's eyes trailed downwards catching on the girls well defined abs and the slight band of pink lace showing above her skirt. The skirt was also purple, with an inside layer of solid colored black fabric that ended far higher than any school dress code might allow, then there was a layer of purple netting with intricate flowers woven into it, the netting was loose and fell nearly to the girls ankles, showing off her well toned legs and the black shoes she wore. Emma’s hands gripped the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Kaylee nudged Emma lightly, “That’s my friend I told you about. She goes by Zazzy here”

Emma wanted to kiss Zazzy more than she’d ever wanted to do anything. Emma could only imagine what the other woman’s lips would feel like against her own, how nicely they would fit together, like puzzle pieces. “Wow” Emma muttered.

Zazzy walked down the small walkway like she owned the place. Her hips swishing smoothly and her heels making sharp clicking noises that Emma felt in her chest despite the background noise. Zazzy reached the silver pole that was center stage right in front of Emma’s seat, she walked slightly past it to bend down and carefully untie her heels, giving Emma a wonderful view of the hot pink underwear she wore beneath the skirt. Emma wanted to run her hands, run her mouth over the smooth pink fabric.

The song that had been playing finally drifted off and the silence that came shocked Emma out of her daze. Some men at a nearby table were heckling Zazzy, yelling crude comments and wolf whistling, but Zazzy either didn’t notice or just didn’t let it get to her. Emma could feel heat overtaking the rest of her senses and pooling below her stomach.

A new song started playing and Emma just had the chance to recognize the song (Shut up and dance with me) before Zazzy started moving. Her hips circled to the beat, slowly and then faster. Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the movement of her hips, shifting from sharp small movements to soft round ones. Zazzy took the two steps to the pole and grabbed the top before dropping into a squat. Emma’s mouth went dry as she took in the sharp curve of Zazzy’s ass in the second before she popped back to her feet. Zazzy pulled herself up the pole, her feet leaving the ground and legs wrapping around the pole. 

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from Zazzy, but Zazzy didn’t seem to mind. If anything she flourished under the attention, meeting Emma’s eyes whenever possible, licking her lips, and winking occasionally. Emma tightened her grip on the table in front of her, the only thing she wanted to do was to throw herself out of her chair and pull Zazzy into a hug and kiss her and pull her off the stage to somewhere more private.

Every new movement Zazzy did drove Emma closer and closer to the edge. About a minute into the song, Zazzy seemed to finally notice Emma’s staring. She winked and stared Emma straight in the eye as her hips moved against the pole. When the bridge of the song started Zazzy stepped away from the pole walking to the edge of the stage until she could crouch right in front of Emma. Before Emma knew what was happening she had outstretched her hand, which Zazzy took, placing a kiss on the back of it.

Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma really embodies the term useless lesbian and I love her for that. There might be a second chapter but I have no clue when that will be written because life is busy and I don't have a lot of time to write.


End file.
